Exchanged Souls
by theguynamedNico
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's souls have been exchanged by Circe and they will have to go on a wild adventure to get their rightful bodies back. Jason and Piper will join them, while Poseidon and Athena suffer the same problem. Rated T for Percabeth, Jasper, and maybe Pothena
1. 1 Just a normal day

**I think I should start it now because my Mom's been mocking me. Alright. **

Percy's POV

I guess it was a normal day at camp until the witch came. Typical things happened, nothing special. But it all started when Annabeth and I were sword fighting in the arena, with no one around. We had just stopped to rest. We gazed over the dummies, to the lake that could be seen partly.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light between us. When we stopped blinking, the witch- that guinea pig- changing women, Circe was standing between us.

"Wh- What are you doing here?" asked a dumbstruck Annabeth.

"To cast my ever- lasting revenge, of course," said Circe. "I have finally escaped those wretched pirates, and now it's _my_ turn to take revenge on my enemies. First, I'm dealing with you. Then I'm doing the same trick on both your parents, and then Reyna and Hylla, who abandoned me. And now... let's see if you can cope with this!" she shot orange beams of light at both of us. When I was hit, I unwillingly screamed with the pain. I think Annabeth screamed, too.

I blacked out.

When I was dreaming, I only had had murky visions like seeing Circe laughing and talking. I saw her shooting the beams into my Dad and Athena, who fell into Dad's arms as he blacked out, too.

"Annabeth, wake up, wake up." I heard Piper calling Annabeth to wake. The thing was, she was staring in my direction. Was Annabeth next to me? I groaned and turned. No Annabeth here. I flipped back.

"Great, you're awake!" Piper beamed at me, which was unusual because she never beamed at anyone but Jason and Annabeth.

"Urrnghh." My voice felt different, softer and less sarcastic. Hmm. I like it as sarcastic. Then I felt that my body was weird, lighter. I sat up.

"You gotta wake Percy up." said Piper, which was a little strange. Maybe she was being sarcastic. Demigods are usually that. Then I shrugged and got a glimpse of my hair.

_blonde hair._

I gasped. I tripped, and as I got up, I called to Piper to get me a mirror. Piper handed me a mirror. I could see blonde, curly hair and stormy grey eyes- the facial features of Annabeth.

I screamed and fell down again.

**I think this is a little too short. But I'll give myself a break, since this is my first chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! I love reviews!**


	2. 2 we both find out

**Hope fully this will be a little longer than yesterday's update. Have already cursed myself for making Circe curse Poseidon and Athena in the same way.**

Percy's POV

Piper seemed awestruck. She'd probably never saw Annabeth screaming before. "What's the matter, Annabeth?"

I had a wild look in my eyes. "I'm not supposed to be Annabeth. I'm supposed to be Percy!"

Piper frowned. "Is this a joke?" she asked. "No!"

She must have decided the panic in my eyes were genuine. "Show me your powers, then, as a child of Poseidon. If your soul is Percy's, you should still be able to channel your water powers."

I concentrated, and when nothing happened, I panicked a bit. What if my powers were still in my real body? But then again, I didn't feel any smarter or wiser. What if I had lost all my powers?

But fortunately, there was a tug in my gut, and a gallon of water dumped itself straight onto Piper's face. "Oh gods," I said. "I'm sorry." Piper smiled and shook her head. "No, it's okay."

"Anyways," I said. "We should wake Annabeth up." and I turned around only to feel the tip of an ivory sword touch my neck.

Annabeth's POV

After Circe blacked us out and gave us weird dreams, I woke up and immediately felt strange. there was a strange feeling in my pants pocket, and I couldn't see my blonde hair. I turned my head to look at the blonde curls when I saw another myself- possibly a clone that the Hecate campers could have made, and I looked around for my sword to attack. Thank the gods, it was lying on the other bed. I stalked carefully towards the bed, and when I retrieved my sword, I turned towards the clone. For some reason, the clone looked back and I lunged.

A millisecond later, my sword was at her throat. I waited for her to turn and scream. Instead, she turned and made a sad smile. "Have you seen yourself lately, Annabeth?" She handed me a mirror, and what I saw in there made me incredulous. I saw jet black hair, sea green eyes, and a glare I could've sworn was what Percy gave to Leo when he got possessed by an eidolon and blew up camp Jupiter.

I was dumbstruck. Was this an illusion? Then the answer hit me. "You're Percy. Our souls were exchanged." Percy nodded. She stood up. "Come on. We've got to tell Chiron this.

**Too Shoooooooooooooooort I need to hit myself**

**Remember to review!**


	3. Chiron has a shock

**So long time since I updated. Sorry. I'll try to update another one soon. **

**goal: reach 500 words.**

Percy's POV

Chiron greeted us when we arrived at the big house."Hello, Piper, Annabeth, Percy." I shook my head. "Chiron, it's more like Piper, Percy, and Annabeth." I said.

Chiron frowned. "How-"

Annabeth interrupted him. "Chiron, when we were sword fighting in the arena, Circe cursed us for our souls to get exchanged. Now she's done the same thing to Poseidon and Athena."

Chiron looked like he was trying his best not to look panicked. His face kept twitching. After a few moments of deep breathes, he said, "You're not lying."

"OF COURSE I'M NOT LYING DO YOU THINK A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA LIES FOR THE FUN OF IT"

Annabeth screamed like she was crazy. This must have been quite a shock to her. I felt like screaming, too, like a girl in a horror movie. This _was _a horror movie, only it was a thousand times more scary and that it was real.

Chiron tried to calm her down. "Now, Annabeth, there will probably be some kind of an easy solution to this, maybe Hermes's multivitamins."

"And, of course, the fact that you are the very first people to suffer this thing," said Dionysus. I'd almost forgotten he was sitting there. The comment made Annabeth scream harder. Now some Apollo guys who were playing basketball were looking funny at us. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

Nothing would calm her down except getting her own body back, so I prayed hard to Hermes. _Hey Hermes, I really need your multivitamins. Could you PLEASE give us just two of those?_

_Sure. Why not? _Hermes mused, and two grape hydras appeared on my hands. I gave one to Annabeth and popped it in my mouth. I expected to faint like we did when Circe cursed us, but nothing happened. Nothing at all.

Just to make sure, I looked down. I was still in Annabeth's body.

"What do we do now?" Piper asked. We couldn't answer. We had fainted.

My dream had Circe taunting us.

_Did you like my little present? _she said. _I enchanted the magic so those multivitamins couldn't free the curse. What will you do now? _she smiled. _I'll give you a hint. Look around you. What do you see? _I was in an old cabin. With a jolt, I realized it was the cabin I stayed at before I went to camp.

"Why are you staying in my cabin?" I asked.

_It's not your cabin. i moved it to another place. So have good luck finding it! _

My fists clenched with rage. She had took one of my most precious things; the cabin I always stayed at. I glided at her and glared at the sorceress. She just laughed at that.

_Now I see I'm running out of time. goodbye... for now._

I woke up. I was at one of the rooms in the Big House, and Chiron came to me with a grave expression.

**sort of a cliffhanger. I reached my goal.**


End file.
